Champion, my way
by JuneIparis
Summary: This is how I think the book Champion by Marie Lu which is coming out on 11/5/13 should be. This is my version and I hope it got as accurate as possible. June, and Day are reunited when they get kidnapped by the Colonies along with Anden, and everyone is unhappy about it
1. June's Encounter

**Author Drabble: Hi, my name is Sofia, and this is my first ever fanfic, so please no flames. This is part of my version of Champion by Marie Lu, since I am absoultely obsessed with the legend trilogy. I don't own Legend or and of the characters in it.**

I had been sitting on the metal seat for so long, that my being felt like it had turned to ice. The entirety being completely numb at the absence of Day. My Day. My shining beacon of hope that would never be with me again. I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts when Anden came behind me, and shook my shoulder gently, to get my attention. "June, come inside, it's freezing out here." _"What reason is there left for me anymore? There's nothing to live for anymore"_ that's what I wanted to respond, but instead I stood up with as much grace as I could muster after being frozen to my chair. And I walked back to my apartment, my head held high. Anden followed me, until I was outside my door. I methodically took out my key, and his hand clasped my wrist. "June, you're not well, let me come inside and help you," He knew me. He knew I wouldn't accept anyone's help until I was on my deathbed. "I'm fine." I snapped. "June," he steadied, "I know that things feel lost now that Day is gone, but I want you to know that everyone is here to support you, and be there for you if you need someone to talk to," _sure, ill just sit down and pour my heart and soul out to them while baking cookies,_ I continued inserting my key into the lock, "I'm here for you June. No matter what." "I'm fine," I seethed through gritted teeth, " I don't need anyone, especially not you," he must have known I hadn't meant it, yet he looked hurt all the same. But I couldn't help that. The world didn't depend on me taking care of it all. The only way I knew to survive was to do everything myself, and I believed everyone else should to. I just opened my door, turned my shoulder to look up at Anden's emotion-brimmed eyes that seemed to have tears in them, "Goodnight," he said, his voice crackling. I let myself slip, and put my hand on his shoulder tenderly, "I'm sorry." He opened his mouth as if to say something, "I just can't do this right now.

When I closed the door. I leaned against it, letting silent tears roll down my face and plop onto the floor. I kept on crying until I had slid down the surface of the door, and was crumpled up on the floor in a pile of wet clothes. I drearily made my way to my couch in the living room, and collapsed in utter agony for everything that had happened to me in the past few months of my once perfect life. After what seemed like hours or me dozing in and out of consciousness. I heard a loud knock at the door. My head fluttered up, but I just put it back down. Let them knock the damned door down for all I care. The knocking persisted, until the lock turned, someone with had the key to my apartment. It was a male, approximately 165 pounds, right handed. Wow, when an intruder is entering, all you're thinking about is how much he weighs. He crossed the expanse of my living room and gathered me into his arms. He gently rocked me back and forth while the tears streamed down my face. When I finally looked into his eyes, I learned that it was Thomas.


	2. Day's Memories

**Author Drabble: BTW, I forgot to mention earlier that in my version, Kaede is still alive. PM or comment me, and if you don't I won't change the story-Are Kaede's eyes are green or brown. Don't flame-pairings I made up, and occurrences in story. Are June's lines to cliche? Sorry this took so long to post.  
**

Day: I stand outside of Eden's school, waiting for him to get out of class so that I can take him to dinner. While waiting, I see a girl with a glossy ponytail crossing the street. Without thinking, I immediately bolt towards her, as if she could be June. I grasp her wrist when she gets close enough, and she whirls around, punching me as she does so. Then she sprints of into the distance, her hair whipping behind her. As her outline fades into the distance, I remember those green eyes and vine tattoo snaking into her shirt. Kaede.

I walk back to Eden's school, slightly shaken by the sight of her. I hear all about Eden's day over a meal of roast chicken, steamy white bread, and iceberg lettuce salad that alone would have cost a week of John's wages. Even though I've gotten accustomed to the extravagance of meals since I pledged allegience to Anden, hot anger rises from my gut as I think about the poor in Lake Sector. Eden hadn't noticed how out of it I had been. but when the heat rises to my cheeks, he asks what's wrong, then suggests we go home. I gladly agree, and after I put him to bed, I went to my bedroom and lay there, mulling over the day's events in my head.

_I looked down on the snippets of life below. All the Good. Bad. Anger. Sadness. Happiness. It feels like it's just happening all over again_

_We're back on the streets of Lake, me and her at the abandoned library. Her voice always so full of life, and questions. "You like answering all my questions with your own?"  
_

_"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're very attractive." "I could say the same thing about you" I kissed her. My hand gravitating to her cheek. Then rapidly kissing her, pressing her into me, so I could feel whole. Then I pulled away._

_The day when my life changed forever. "You're too late, because today the plague patrol is coming for your family. They're taking them away." _

_Batalla Hall, and the few days before I thought my life would end. "Let me be clear. You give me another wrong answer, and I'll male sure you hear your brother John's screams from all the way here. You give me a third wrong answer and your little brother, Eden, will share the same fate. I didn't kill him. I admit I did hurt him, but there's no way my knife throw could've caused more than a wounded shoulder." "Maybe you should've double checked." _

_The shocking moment when I learned that June would help. _"I highly suggest you not try that again, because you won't be able to do it alone. You'll need my help."

_Then I'm teleported back to the day back to the day it was pouring rain, me and June were huddled in the boxcar, and she had asked me what my name meant, "Each day means a new 24 hours. Each day means everything is possible again. You live in the moment and you die in the moment. You try to walk in the light."_

_Lastly, I go back to the sequence in the underground bunker, the one where me and June had the huge argument. "Anden is completely opposed to the late Electors politics. He wants to stop the Trials and the plague experiments he needs to win the Republic's favor first. He begged me for our help." "The elector can bribe me in exchange of my support? How do you know he's telling the truth June? He played you. The republic is not going to change. He'll say anything. You'll see his true colors. I guarantee it. He's no different from his father-just another goddy rich trot with deep pockets and a mouthful of lies. We don't need a new Elector like Anden, but no Elector. ____I'd be glad to see Anden dead and every person in his government dead too, if it meant I could have my family back._ " "You think it's my fault that your brothers being experimented on, you had to leave the patriots? ___You can't lump everyone into the Same category. Not everyone working for the public is evil. I want to see the republic change for the better." _"Why should we keep risking our lives for a goddy rich stranger?" "Money means everything." "No it doesn't." "Because you've never been without it."_"You may have changed but you still a republic soldier, loyal to those murderers. He you forgotten how my brother and mother died? Who killed your family off? You brought my family into all of this! You and your beloved Republic. How dare you defend them, try to reason with them. You lead the soliders to my family's door. You're the reason they're dead!"_

_I approached June, her sleek pony-tail streaming behind her in the wind. I was overjoyed at the fact that she had agreed to meet me, but I still timidly walked towards her, afraid a wrong step would make her disappear. My arms encircled her thin waist, and I rested my chin on the top of her head, gradually kissing my way down to her lips. She spun around in my arms, expecting her to kiss me back, I just hugged her tighter. Instead she pushed me away, "How could you?!" she screams. I took a step back, and backed into the gating around the balcony, "What?" I asked confusedly. She hugged her arms at a gust of bitter wind, her body was trembling, and her expression was trying to be angry, but the sadness seeped through, the utter despair. I hated to admit it, but June's innocence that had come through made her more beautiful than she already was, if that was possible. The way her usually sharp eyes were dimmed, the way her posture had tilted to 70 degrees instead of 90, and the way her hair blew in the wind. I put my hand on her shoulder and she brushed it away, "How could you have kept it from me?" I looked bewildered at her now flaming eyes, "Anden told me your little secret," June turned, and looked over the edge, down the 14 stories at the city life rushing below. "How were you such a coward as not to tell me?" "June..." I tried. She snapped around, "You are ____my **first** and **only **love. You broke my heart because you couldn't just tell me you were dying, instead you had to hide, you couldn't just tell me." each word she spit out was a bullet, drove into me, ones that hurt even more than the ones Commander Jameson put in my leg. Anger boiled, and I returned her volley with as much force as she had me, "I did it for you. I kept my secret for you!" "What. The. Hell." she screamed. "Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't told you? If kept on acting like everything was normal? You would have been even more hurt that I didn't tell you the truth. You would have killed yourself." She looks taken aback, like I finally made a valid point. "No." she said as she stepped away, "I wouldn't have. If you had told me the truth, instead of lying to me. I think after everything we've been through together, everything we've done for each other. Remember, I'm still the person that sacrificed everything for you, even though everything I'd ever known told me you were an enemy. That you would at least owe me that." Her words echoed in my head as I lurched into consciousness. _  


To my pride's dismay, I knew she was right. All the flashbacks had led me to the conclusion. I had to go and tell June the truth, and try to win her back.


	3. Innocent

**Author Drabble: Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything in a week, but I had some serious writers block. Little thing- Thomas is really OCC, I won't usually have characters like that, but it was just once for this situation. And June is sarcastic in this particular chapter, IDK if she should be like that, but it is to Thomas so I guess it's a bit of an exception. It was never mentioned what June's middle name is, but I love the name Emmalynne, and I think it's fitting. Anyway, so now I'm off of school, and I'm going to challenge myself to post a new chapter on some random story 4 times a week (I hope). So tomorrow, I'm posting a chapter of my Underland Chronicles fanfic, it might be a oneshot if I have writers block because I wrote the chapter last summer, but if I get inspiration I will continue it, and everyone is welcome to PM or comment to me on how the story should go. I have a whole list of stories I want to write, so I will be posting the ideas on my profile and anyone can PM me if they want to see what's coming from me next. It's only a small chapter, which I apologize for, but I promise a longer one the next time I post which will be in 3 days at most.**

June: Immediately my sadness evaporated and was replaced by fury. I untangled myself from Thomas's arms and pushed myself away. He looked so startled, as if I had forgotten that he was Metias's murderer and that if I wouldn't accept solace from Anden, Thomas would be the last place I would seek it. Thomas just saturday there, in the position I had left him. When I spoke, my voice pierced through the silence that had engulfed the air. After a deep breath, I exhaled each word like a bullet hitting the target each time, "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He looked at me, not responding "Answer, my question," "June," he excused. "Now," I snapped. It was his turn to breathe now and say, "When Commander Jameson was arrested, all those close to her had to be brought in to be interrogated in order to be determined if they were enemies of the state. I had reported here on Denver, but when I got to headquarters with everyone else, Anden himself came and excused me. He said that you were unresponsive, and for me to go to you, because I knew you longer, and see if I could comfort you." he paused, as if to leave me room to say something, but when I didn't he just kept on talking, "As you know, I have always had feelings for you, so when I heard from Anden that you were so beaten down because of the jerk Day and how he abandoned you [Thanks Thomas for putting things in such positive perspective *cue eye roll and sarcasm*]. So I came here as fast as I could." I put my hand on his shoulder, my voice turning sarcastic, "Thomas," "Yes June," he said staring desperately into my eyes. "Get out. Now." I said steering him off my sofa. "But June," he pleaded. "Now Thomas! If I actually needed help or comfort for someone, you would be the last person in this universe that I would get it from." _Enough of this, enough of being sorry for yourself about Day, your life, Metias, everything. You are June Emmalynne Iparis, you are going to throw yourself into Princeps training, and not thing of Day once._

Day: I realized that I couldn't go to June in the middle of the night, and since I was so energized, I went out onto the roof. The sound of Denver was so much like my home in Lake, a small similarity from the life I used to have. I suddenly realized the two green eyes glowing out of the corner of my vision. I knew who it was, because I would recognize her anywhere. I rose from my perch and looked out onto the blurred lights all those stories down. "Tess, I thought you said you didn't need me again and that you wouldn't see me again either. So why are you here now?" I was a little harsh, but I wasn't the only one affected by her decision to leave, especially during all the commotion of Anden's attempted assassination. When she spoke, I realized that her voice was more mature now, and the way it flowed was different than before, as if she was carrying herself differently. "Day, I know what I said, but things," she paused, "are different now. I know we turned our backs on you, but we need you now." Still not looking at her I said, "So you leave me when you don't need me, but when you do you expect me to welcome you back with open arms? You of all people should know that isn't how this world works. I won't stand for being used." She approached me from behind, and I could feel her breath on my neck, "I know you have no reason to trust me, but me, the Patriots need you." "Why should I help you?" I asked, finally turning to face her. I looked her down, and noticed some changes about Tess. She was taller, probably more than June, her face had lost some of it's childish fat, and her cheekbones were exposed, her hair had grown too, and hung in a braid. "Because I know that you won't let innocent people die at the hands of the Republic."


	4. Perfection

Author Drabble: I am so sorry it has taken so long to upload, my computer shut down erasing an almost complete chapter. This one isn't as good as I wanted it to be. Sorry. Anyway, June and Anden are a bit out of character, and Day and Tess are having a field day with each other. I really am wondering if I should have put Kaede in the story. I can easily get rid of her, but I need at least 3 reviews telling me to. June and Anden have a moment, but it will be June and Day, but I just wanted to put in there bit. I want 10 total reviews until I upload a new chapter. Thank you, and here's the chapter.

Day: Still staring her down, I kept my face steady with the new information I had just received from Tess. "What are you talking about? The Republic has Anden now, he stopped the plague experiments. He's making a difference. Changing things. Not just talking about them." She took a step back, crossing her arms indignantly and leaned against the railing nonchalantly. "So, in a few short months, you go from cursing the Republic and wishing everyone in it was dead, to becoming a part of it, and actually defending the Republic's new Elector." she gave me a look of pure disgust, like I was the piece of rotten vegetable the hungriest kid in lake wouldn't eat, "You. Are. Pathetic." I wanted to know what she meant, even if her comment hurt.

This time it was my turn to cross my arms as I said, "So I guess you and your Patriots don't want my help, for 'the 'innocent people dying at the hands of the Republic'?" "I…. We…" she stuttered, "Some of the Patriots have gotten sick with a new plague strain that Anden headed the making of and released into one of our bases. And it isn't just them Day. The other day some of our scouts saw Republic soldiers keel over dead. There have been rumors of it spreading to the Colonies too. We need to get the cure from him, and we need your help getting it. It was bad enough trying to keep back the plague when it wasn't the Republic's Elector causing it."

In response to her I retorted, "So what am I getting out of this?" She shook her head like I was crazy asking, "Since when did you need to get something?" "Since my former 'little cousin' went with the Patriots instead of me because she was jealous." I spat, letting my comment sink into her.

"Besides, even if I wanted to help the Patriots, I couldn't tell Anden."

"Really?" Tess questioned, her voice turning sarcastic, "Well, if not yourself, I'm sure your little girl-friend June could. I've seen the jumbo-trons, she seems to be in a pretty close position to the Elector, as his Princeps-Elect. You might want to make sure that shadowing him is all she's doing all day."

Her comment would have stung less if I was still with June because then I would have known that it wasn't true. That she was faithful. But not that our relationship had been severed at my hand, I knew she could be cozying up to him this very instant. Besides the edge of her comment, I noted that the Patriots were extremely uninformed. "You don't know anything do you? You Patriots." I stated, letting the words patriots ooze off my tongue like it was the plague. "Since you found out Razor was a traitor, even with your various sources. You don't know about the plague-" "Except that fact that Eden was being used as a lab rat" she cut in, "My condition that affect my relationship with June. Without Razor, you're shooting in the dark. I'll consider passing your information onto Anden, as a favor to my dear cousin, because we had been so close for so long. But then again, that didn't affect her when she chose the Patriots who she had known for 3 weeks verses the 3 years she had known me."

This time it was my comment that bit as its' meaning was absorbed. "Fine Day, I tried. "

"Before you go Tess, I was wondering about Kaede-"

"She defected." Tess stated, then provided an explanation to my baffled expression, "After she helped you and June across the border, we haven't heard from or of her since."

"I saw her today,"

"Well if you do again, tell her that she isn't welcome back and will be executed on the spot if she attempts to come back. We don't forgive easily." Tess turns to climb down the roof, but turns around, saying "Just so you know, I always loved you, it just didn't come out until June came into the picture. Those girls you used to kiss at Lake, I always knew you weren't serious. But there was something different about June. The way you handled her, as if she needed protection. Like me. then when you forgave her despite the fact that she was the reason why John, and your mother were dead, despite Eden's treatment, and despite the fact that you were put in jail because of her. It was like she was a gift from god that you couldn't lose no matter what."

"Well I did." was all my response to Tess's words. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice turning curious. "I lost her." I stated. "Anden?" she offered. "No, I let her go, because of my condition." I choked out. Tess just asked more questions to my responses "Why? You were so in love. And what is this condition you keep mentioning?" I decided to tell her, since she was the only confidant I had had for 3 years, I at least owed her an explanation so it wouldn't be so much of a surprise when news of my death showed up on the Jumbo-Trons. "I broke up with her because I'm dying. I didn't want her to go through the suffering of us becoming even closer, and then her just losing me." Tess looked taken aback, but then her expression turned fierce, "I know I'm the jealous one, but this is me saying that I cannot believe that you wouldn't tell her." "Well, I didn't, and you were right, she probably is with Anden right now." "So you told me and not her. I'm supposed to be the last one saying this Day. But go tell her. You owe her that."

June: It had become a regular routine for me, throwing myself into my work, getting so absorbed in it that Anden almost had to shove me to the door at the end of each day. It was no secret, his attraction towards me. Just as he looked when he offered me the Princeps position, his eyes followed every movement I made, his ears soaking in every word that came from my lips, he valued my opinion more than anyone else's including his own advisers. To anyone else, this would have been seen as a great thing, the fact they were ahead of everyone else. But not to me. I always wanted my life to be up to me. I would rather fail because of myself, than win because somebody helped me. It was part of the reason why my instructors labeled me a trouble-maker at Drake. I would always insist on doing things my way, and by myself. So it wasn't that surprising when this occurrence happened. Not saying that I didn't return his advances.

_I was exhausted after a long day of training, even more so than when I was in high school or college because of the variety in my day. All I wanted to do was have a hot bath in my apartment, drink some tea, and fall asleep for the next 12 hours. I must have looked like hell, but when Anden caught my arm on the way out of the Capitol, I immediately tried to clear my face of exhaustion so as to look pristinely perfect as the Princeps should._

_"June, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me." He paused for a moment adding, "Just the two of us." "Do you take all your Princeps-Elects out for one-on-one dinners Anden?" I asked. "No," he smiled, brushing a strand of my hair back from my face, "But you're special."_

_"What if I have other plans?" I evaded_

_"Eight 'o clock, Saturday night." he stated._

_"I'll consider it," I responded, although blatantly saying I would accept. _

I peered into my mirror, applying a coat of red lipstick. For some peculiar reason that probably had to do with the fact that the Elector Primo of the Republic was taking me out for a private dinner, I was feeling insecure about my appearance. All I usually did to get ready was throw my hair into a high pony-tail, put a layer of lip balm on, and some mascara. But tonight, I was actually putting myself through the torture of eye-lining, brow plucking, hair curling, and high-heel walking. When reached for my silver ring, my hands grazed across the remnants of Day's paper-clip ring. It reminds me of the sliver necklace from him that I never take off. For some reason wearing his good-bye present doesn't affect me, but seeing the paper-clip ring that I insulted, brings it all back. I'm awoken from my trance at the sound of the doorbell ringing me back to reality. I check my reflection one more time, push back the strand of hair that had fallen out of place, and answered the door.

Anden POV: June answered the door, and when she did, I was speechless trying to find words for how perfect June looked from her silver heels to her shining sheet of obsidian-colored hair. My eyes worked their way up her body, starting with her strapless royal-blue dress that trailed to the floor, and hugged her body showing off her exquisite figure. Around her wrists were thin bands of silver, and on her neck was a stunning silver necklace with a ruby incased in with diamonds. Her face, which is normally gorgeous by itself, was accentuated with ruby-red lips, and dark blue shadow on her eyelids.

I kissed her gloved hand, and said "You look…" trailing off, trying to find the words. "Overdone?" she offered. "I was going to say Radiant. As the Elector, I'm supposed to have an answer to all questions, and a response to all situations. But your beauty tonight is one object I cannot express." June replied, "You too." her nose crinkling at her words, "I mean aristocratic. You look incredibly aristocratic, and suave Anden." I smiled at her comment, extending my arm out to her saying, "Shall we go to dinner?" "Yes," she replied

"I have immensely enjoyed the past week working with you, especially handling the Senator that-" June and I had reached the ground level of her apartment and were walking out of the building when I took her hands in mine "You do know that you don't talk about work when you're on a date?" I said kissing her cheek. "So this is what this is called. I'm sure you will take all your Princeps-Elects out for dates, especially Ingrid." I laughed at her comment because Ingrid was an overweight Senator that was in her late thirties. "I told you that you were special June." "Isn't this showing favoritism?" she questioned. " Maybe," I answered.

The limousine I had arranged for arrived in front of the building interrupting our conversation. I led June to the limo and opened the door for her. "So where are we going?" June asked. "It's somewhat of a surprise," I said, "Don't worry, it's not far from here." "Any hints?" "It has a great view, but not as good as the one from where I'm sitting." June punched my arm playfully in response to my comment. "Elector," my driver called back, "We are here, _La Uue Des Oiseaxu," _"The bird's view?" June asked. "You know french too?" "oui, juste un peu, [yes, just a little]" " vousavez d'autrestalentsque je ne connaispas? [do you have any other talents I don't know about?]

June: I was sure that Anden would have studiously arranged for some dignified dinner, but I had expected a quiet dinner, lit by candle-light, the room's warmth coming from a fireplace. Instead, he arranged for a limousine (different from the usual cars Republic officers and the like of an Elector would travel in. Their military-issued cars were designed for protection, were a square shaped roof, and the speed went a lot faster. Meanwhile limousines were longer, coal black instead of ink, and had a rounded surface, and I had never ridden in one before), and dinner at _La Uue Des Oiseaxu _which was a prestigously renowned restaurant that only the Elector and his higher-ups would attend.

As Anden led me to the elevator and up to the roof level. The moment we stepped out of the elvator, I understood why the place was so coveted. The view which indeed did look like one from a bird took my breath away. The entire floor was entirely glass, (given the illusion that it was suspended without supports, when in reality, there was a fine network of wired supports to keep the level up) and when you looked out, the whole of Denver was exposed. The skyscrapers grazing the sky, the many lights twinkling like stardust. I almost fogot to thank Anden for this fantastic experience. Anden seemed to understand the feeling and said, "It's quite safe," while leading me over the glass to our table sitting on the utmost edge of the floor.

There was a simple dinner set out for us, but the elegance of it was etched clearly in the presentation: Chicken with a drizzled cream sauce, a sprig of parsley in the very center, sitting on top of paper-thin noodles, red wine that must have cost 5000 notes. It seemed as if neither one of us wanted to speak, to break the silence that the setting created, yet it was a comfortable silence, one where nothing neede to be said to say everything.

Finally Anden spoke, "June, I asked you not to talk about work, and I must admit there is very little to talk about besides work, and that is because despite us working together, and the whole ordeal that came in my assassination plot, we never got to have moments like this. Ones where we truly got to know each other."

"I don't know what there is to tell Anden." I expressed, "My whole life has been dedicated to work and training, that is who I am."

"I know there's more to you than being the best in everything you do June. I want to know where you recieve your dedication, and persistence. I want to know the roots of the constant fire that burns in everything you do and say. I want to know how a person can be so great that she seems to never regret everything, and always know what to do. You are the strongest, most intelligent, and angelic person I know."

I blush deeply, a real one, not like the forced one I created when I ate dinner with Anden the first time. "I am so flattered. That you think so highly of me. But I want you to know that I am not invincible, as much as I appear to be. If I am to be your Princeps someday, I want you to know that I am not perfection, although I try to be. I definently have regrets, I have doubts, I have insecurties. But, like you have mentioned, I also have confidence, and the power to hide my emotions as all leaders should. Some things you wuld want to know about me is that I am competetive, that I always have to win, and feel the need to prove myself constantly. What I do when faced with a situation or problem, is trust my instinct, for I have learned in times of danger that it is not logic that will get what you desire, but instinct, those split-second decisions you make are all important. From deciding not to, to taking the punch so that you can throw the next one, to running a country. another thing is that you must always live in the moment, I was taught that by live in the moment and die in the moment. in the end, it matters what you do today that will dfine your tomorrow. Planning is all good and well, but things can always go wrong, so don't dwell on the what-ifs, dwell on the nows. Most important for anyone, is determination, with it you can move mountains, or stop rebellions." In those sentences, I had unearthed who I was to Anden, and I'm glad I had done so, for if I were to become Princeps, he would have to know my strengths and weaknesses, my methods in decisions. The rest of the dinner went quite well, we found that we had so muc to talk about ourselves. Who we were despite the facades we constanly had to wear. We related and bonded more than we ever thought we would.

After we finished dinner, we stood at the barrier at the edge of the roof. It felt like nothing in the world could gp wrong, despite politics and everything else going on. "Anden," I started, having thought of a speech trying the express how it felt at that moment but he stopped me. "June, I know how it feels, you don't have to try and express it. Just feel it." In that perfect moment, Anden put a hand on my cheek, the other on my back dipping me down, and kissed me. This wasn't the graze of lips we had in my prison cell. But a real one, where all our emotions of the moment were thrown into it. The ecstacy we both felt at that moment was expressed.

All at once, our impeccable evening was shattered, by the arrival of a single soldier. Anden looked at him with eyes on fire and demanded, "What the hell? I told everyone not to interupt me under any circumstances. "Sir, it was the utmost importance of the caller, he said it was a matter of life and death." "Wll then he should have let himself or whoever he is speaking for die." I was shocked at Anden's behavior, his usual maks was not there, taken off by mself, and his true self was revealed, the one that got angry and enraged. The soldier seemed to have dissapeared, leaving Day, "It is not a matter of my life, it's yours."


	5. Burned and Broken

Author Drabble: I didn't reach my review update goal thing which was disappointing, but I couldn't wait to update. Personally, I am in love with June and Day as a couple, but I also love June and Anden as a couple, so I planned sort of for both, I hope that doesn't offend certain shippers. I own Lisa, as a character, and she seems pretty small now, but wait until you see what part in this story she plays. BTW, the timing of June's experiences and Days are different until they overlap in this chapter. For example, it might be Tuesday morning for June, but Sunday night for Day. Please keep reading this Fic or reviewing or PM-ing, any acknowledgement means so much to me. I'm going off to camp for a week, so this will be the last upload until the 15th of July. That is also why I didn't edit because I really wanted to post this before I left.

I suggest listening to the song Beneath Your Beautiful-Labyrinth ft. Emeli Sande- Cover Madilyn Bailey and Runaround. It fits this so much.

Day: After Tess left, I stormed inside my apartment, cursing and banging the wall. I immediately regret it, wondering if I woke up Eden. When I look towards the direction of his room, I see his tiny figure making its way towards me, but without his glasses, Eden is almost blind. "Day?" he calls out to me. "I'm sorry Eden, for waking you up." I reply. "It's ok," he says dragging his stuffed rabbit along with him by its' ears. But just as Eden is about to come towards me, he falls, his head colliding with the coffee table corner on the way down. I ran to Eden in a heartbeat, pick him up, and race outside my apartment. The guards Anden had assigned outside my unit were dismissed by me, and I was cursing myself because of it. So I pushed the button on the elevator, and when the door didn't open quickly enough, I took the stairs and flew down 6 steps at a time. I had no idea what the policy or procedure was in Denver. I ended up in the lobby yelling at the concierge to call for an ambulance.

Everything became a whirlwind of color and noise as the ambulance came, loaded Eden into a gurney and took him to the hospital. "Please, I have to go in with him!" I shouted . "Mr. Wing, I understand that this is very stressful and that you care very much for your little brother, but you will only get in the doctors way if you go in with him. Let them do what they do best and soon your brother will be just fine." said a scrub-clad nurse who held my arm back as I tried to get to Eden. In response to her: I yelled. I screamed. I shouted. I bellowed. I cried. I shrieked. I howled. Thus confirming to everyone in the emergency room that I was a lunatic. I felt the prick of a needle and medicine flooding into my system. Then, I blacked out.

My dreams were scattered, like leaves blowing in the wind that came from a tree with its' branches and roots so entangled that you couldn't tell where one began, and left off. Disorienting clips and scenes flashed before my eyes as if from old-fashioned film.

_An opium den. _

_Coins passing hands. _

_Bodies on the floor._

_Escorts flashing. _

_White tile splattered with crimson blood._

_Lips: full. red. ruby lips. Attacking mine. _

_June's sunset-flecked eyes. Her ebony hair smelling of vanilla. _

_Kaede's emerald eyes looking into mine. Slender hands creeping up my shirt. Those ruby-red lips on mine. _

_A veil of spices succumbing me to their spell._

I woke to the warmth of the sun skimming across my skin and blinding white light. When my eyes adjusted to sun, I realized that I was in the middle of the street. I tried to grasp at memories of last night, but up until when I was sedated, all of it was gone. Suddenly the thought of Eden thinking I had abandoned him hit me. I then raced towards the hospital to make sure Eden wasn't worried. When I got there the same nurse that sedated me, greeted, "Mr. Wing, there's something you need to know. When Eden hit his head, he had a major concussion and is now in a coma that he may never wake up from." This time instead of screaming, I stayed silent. The ability to speak was ripped from me. The tears poured out of me, sorrow pooling in my chest. I sat there reaction less to the world around me.

All at once, as if someone flipped a switch in my brain. I stood up and walked out of the hospital, determined to tell June that I was dying because there was nothing worse than not being able to say goodbye, like I was now with Eden. I walked slowly and methodically to the government-issued car I had and drove to Anden's office where I knew June would be.

After asking what floor the Princeps worked on, I was waved through security and brought to the catacomb-like floor where all executives, senators, and congress people worked. The second I stepped out of the elevator, I was bombarded by question-asking senators, who asked everything from why I was there to if I had come to overthrow the Elector.

An official looking woman with amber eyes and honey-blond hair twisted up into a bun, ushered me away from the crowd into a nearby cubicle. "Day, why are you here?" she inquired, getting straight to the point.

Looking her in the eye, knowing there was no evading or skirting around my reason to come here I admitted, "I want to know where June is,"

"Then you are too late," she said leaning against a desk, "June left early today, saying it was for personal reasons, and so did the Elector. Of course everyone knew it was because of the fact that they are set to have dinner tonight."

"Where? When?" I demanded, "How do you know?"

"Hold your horses Day, there's been rumors going on, and as the Electors assistant, I like to stay on top of things. I'm Lisa by the way." she responded holding out her hand.

I hurriedly shook it and pleaded, "Please answer my question."

"I've heard of your relationship with her, or should I say previous relationship. Trying to get her back?" she smirked, "Anyway, it's at _La Uue Des Oiseaux_, eight o' clock, which is right now," she said glancing at the clock. I raced out of the cubicle, because the restaurant they were going to was all the way across town. As I ran out of cubicle, I heard Lisa yelling, "Your welcome,"

I jumped into my car (that the Republic so generously gave me along with thousands of notes they threw) and drove as fast as the damn car would let me, but it was the time of day when everybody was coming home from work which meant traffic that I never had to deal with when I lived in Lake. So because of traffic, I didn't arrive at La Uh Des O something until 8:45. In the 45 minute car ride, all that went through my head were Tess's words: _"I'm the last one supposed to be saying this Day. But go tell her. You owe her that."_

It was not easy to get to the rooftop restaurant. "Excuse me!" I yelled to about 50 soldiers in the lobby of the building. "I need to get to talk to June,"

"Day!?" the head soldier called out surprised, "That's not possible because even though your position in the Republic is high, the Elector ordered that no one under any circumstances are allowed to interrupt them. You can go to his office tomorrow where Ms. Iparis is training."

"This is urgent!" I shouted at him, "I'm going up there and you can't stop me. Your only choice is to show me the way, or let me go on my own," I probably sounded like an insane person that needed to be hospitalized, but I don't care. I need to see June.

"Day, you are not allowed to interrupt them!" he urged.

"I'll find the way myself," I said pushing past him.

After everything in the past day, the stress of Eden's injury, waking up with no memory, and trying to get in contact with June, I had not thought of how I would go about telling the news to June. Now that I'm here, I don't know why I came to interrupt June and Anden at dinner, because looking back, it will be pretty awkward. But I couldn't back down after I had gotten where I had, especially because the nerve to tell June of my condition wouldn't last forever either.

I stepped out of the elevator that led directly out onto the roof of the restaurant and my eyes were met with the very sight Tess had predicted and I had dreaded. June was pressed up against the barrier of the building by Anden and they were kissing. The worst part of it was that it wasn't the kind that occurred on the in her prison cell, but the kind that June and I shared in the Las Vegas bathroom.

__

"I felt like nothing in the world could go wrong," Anden put a hand on my cheek, the other on my back dipping me down, and kissed me. Our impeccable evening was shattered, by the arrival of a single soldier. "Sir, he said it was a matter of life and Day "It is not a matter of my life, it's yours."

Anden: I regained my composure that I had temporarily lost at Day's arrival, "Mr. Wing, you already made an attempt at my life which I forgave. Since this threat is acting from acting on your own accord. Especially considering your past offenses that have been generously overturned. I will have no problem arresting you under charges of an enemy to the state."  
"You can't even handle your people with my help. Anden. With a few words I could cause an all-out uprising and your sorry ass would be dead." Day stated.  
I then threatened, "Mr. Wing, I am well aware of what you are able to do. Despite that, I could always hire an assassin to murder you and then leak your condition out to the press."  
"You are a goddy trot that can't even assassinate your own enemies." Day said in a tone that said that I was the most pathetic human being on the planet.  
"I will if it comes to it." I pulled out the gun I always wore in the holster at the back of my belt just to scare him, "Before I shoot, I would like to know why you came here. Was it simply to make heatless threats or to get June back. If you didn't already notice at your arrival, June has moved on."  
"Because you forced yourself on her." he responded.  
"You don't know what you did to June." I was going to make sure he knew what he drove June to, "You made a person that is as strong as steel, break. She suffered so much at your hand because you left her. You don't deserve-"

June: I had watched the entire exchange between Day and Anden in utter shock for so many reasons. The way my mind processed it was if this was an exercise in college, dissecting every point in their conversation. I first tried to figure out why Day had come to interrupt my dinner with Anden just to threaten his life. My immediate thought was the audacity that Day would come, interrupt us, and then threaten Anden. He left a gaping hole in my heart, however cliché that would sound. My next thought was in astonishment at how quickly Anden changed from the man who was kissing me to the Elector of my country. At the same time, he was still the Anden who was interested in me and immediately jumped to my defense by making threats to Day's life. I did notice that Day was not very intimidating when making his threats. He put power into them, but they were still the obvious. His leverage was the fact that he was so powerful and well-known, but he didn't have the resources Anden did. At the same time, Anden didn't have much of an advantage at the drawing of his gun because of Day's extreme dexterity and agility which helped him evade the Republic for most of his life. The two of them both had extremely valid points, but the one that I noticed the most was the one where Anden was threatening to tell of Day's 'condition'. His 'condition' must have been extremely severe because of the of the upper-hand it provided to Anden. My analyzation was interrupted at the mention of my name, bringing me back to the reality that this was real and not some exercise for a class.

At the words 'you don't deserve', I planted myself in between Day and Anden yelling, "Stop it!" On Anden's face was a look of surprise, like he thought I wanted him to continue. On Day's, I saw those beautiful blue oceans that I had fallen in love with. His face was so feral like he had forgotten I was even there to witness the scene. Whipping my head back and forth between them, I said, "You two are acting like little kids. You're basically blackmailing each other, and acting like I'm a prize to be stolen. Cut it out." pausing to let my sharp words cut. "Anden," I said grazing his arm gently, "Allow me a moment with Day."

"June, I do not think that is a very good idea. You have no idea what he might do." he whispered into my ear as I reached up to kiss his cheek. I looked into his emerald eyes assuring him that everything would be resolved.

"What the hell are you doing here Day? You have no idea what you've done. What you've put me through. Just when I thought my life was actually returning to normal. Then you just come in and wreck everything." by now my voice was cracking, the tears pooling in my eyes. "June, I'm sorry." Day tried.  
"That's all you can say?" I asked, "Sorry isn't good enough"  
Day responded, "You don't understand, I did what I did for a reason-"  
"Sure, a reason." I interrupted, "There was a reason you broke up with me that I would agree with if I knew what it was. That is besides the point Day. I want to know why you came here, and after that, I never want to see you again." I turned around at this point. After it had gotten too painful to look into his ocean-blue eyes that were full of sorrow and regret that I wanted to discredit. "It's too painful."

Day: "June, I don't know how to say this, because once I do things will never be the same, you won't look at me the same way. This could-"

June whipped her head around, the golden flecks in her eyes looking like the embers of a bonfire, "Things will never be the same. I don't look at you the same way. You aren't the same person I loved. The bridge between the two of us is burned."

Her words tore into me, and my mind searched itself for the right words to tell June. All I wanted to do was wrap June up in my arms and never let go. But at the rate I was going, I would be lucky not to be thrown off the edge of the roof. "June, I'm-"

"June, look out!" Anden screamed.


	6. Betrayal

June: I heard Anden's warning and ducked just as a kick came up from behind me that would have hit my spine, straight-on. A mere second hasn't passed until a fist came careening down to my stomach. Luckily, I rolled onto my stomach just in time to avoid it. I had gotten back on my feet and started playing my attacker's game. Now that I had gone into fighting mode which consisted of zoning out of my surroundings to hone in on my attacker. He was a 6 and a half feet of bulk and power. As I had told Day in the tunnels, it didn't matter how strong you could punch, but how accurate. He left all his vulnerabilities out on the table, making him all offense with no defense. What I did notice about him, was that he made completely of brute force and with no finesse to speak off. His strikes were those of an elephants in the brunt if their impact, but were sloppy and inaccurate. He was probably muscle to hire and was treated no better than how I was going to be if this kidnapping followed through. My attacker was all strength and size, but I had the advantage of speed and agility on my side. The next few minutes of my life were like a movie on fast forward.

The fight seemed pretty fair, but I got distracted by the sight of Day being blown back by his attacker and the deafening sound of of his body colliding with the wall of the building. In those few moments, my own attacker had advanced on me without me realizing, and with his next punch, was able to throw me off balance. The following one after that made contact with my head which made me collapse to the floor in pain. The last thing I remember was the sharp pain of a syringe and its' contents entering my body, flooding through my brain.

Anden: I woke to the color of onyx clouding over my eyes. Without a single streak of light or hope, the memory of my capture comes flowing back into my brain.

My dinner with June. Conversation. About the future. Plans. Interruption by Day.

A kidnapping attempt . Parries. Advances. Kicks. Defense. A blow to my side knocking me out.

My senses come rushing back to me as if a floodgate was opened as my mind goes into overdrive trying to find out how to escape my prison cell, and how to find Day and June who I assume we're captured also. The three of us make the ultimate bargaining chip for the Republic to fight for.

My captor spoke in clipped sentences, as if he didn't know how to speak, "You awake. Come. You want see others. Follow directions. Don't try escape. Not worth it."

Blindfolding and binding me, I was spun around to be disoriented and lead down several hallways and staircases before reaching my destination. The blindfold did nothing but disable me from drawing up a clear picture of the building I was in. I could create a picture of my surroundings by using the rest of my senses. I mentally counted each step I took, and kept the numbers in my head. The sound of our footsteps told me what sort of surface we were walking on, and the proximity of the walls. Through each door we passed, I could tell if it was guarded by a key card, physical key, or pass code. By the end of the 10 minute walk, I was sure I could do it again blindfolded for my escape.

I was thrown violently onto the floor, the blindfold ripped from my head. Squinting, I looked at my location, trying to remember them so that if I had the chance to escape, I would be able to take it. I saw June and Day near me, unscathed for the moment. I had to admit that their security of wall-to-wall guards was at par with my own. Each one was armed with either a short or long range rifle that had the capability to kill with every shot. Usually at this close range, their guns would be filled with tranquilizers or blanks, but they had taken this to account when they chose ones equipped with viewfinders allowing them to make sure they had a locked target before firing. My analysis was interrupted by the arrival of a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes who was clearly in charge by the way all the soldiers in the room immediately jumped to attention at her entrance.

She clapped her hands, "Well now, who do we have here? The Republic's legendary criminal turned good guy. The Republic's darling little prodigy. And last, but most certainly not least, the Republic's Elector himself. This is such an exciting bunch. I dont normally get to have this much fun. Since I know who you are, I thought I would introduce myself. My name is Raquel Banx and I am the person who will be translating all of our demands,"

"Let us go," Day demanded, causing an uproar of laughter to pulsate through the room.

I was sure Day was going to get us killed if he continued talking because he had never been trained like June or I in torture tactics or the utter importance of staying silent through all interrogation. "What do you want? Money? Power?"

Raquel got down to business asking, "Is that so?" standing up and putting her hand on her hip as if pondering the thought, "I believe Mr. Wing that you are in no position to bargain with us. Seeing as you're the one tied up and I am the one free,"

In this case, since the damage had already been done, I ask her, "Now that we've been captured what do you plan to do with us?"

Raquel laughed softly saying, "And we were told the criminal was the forward one. Now you three can either choose to meet all of our demands without hesitation, working as our marionettes to rule the Republic," she said with a devious smile, "Or spend some time in our torture chambers. Either way, we get what we want. You just need to decide if you want to do it the easy way. Or the hard."

I cleared my throat, speaking in the voice I have a tendency to use when addressing Congress. It was loud, clear, reprimanding, but most importantly confident, "I speak for Day and June as well when I say that I would rather die than help you. I order you as the Elector of the Republic to let us go, and your sentence will be lightened."

"But you see, we are not in the Republic anymore. Focusing on another matter, I'm not entirely certain you should speak for everyone in your trio Elector," Raquel stated, trying to unnerve me, "Do you agree with this Mr. Wing?"

"I will go down fighting no matter the outcome," he assured me.

Raising an eyebrow to June, she inquired, "Ms. Iparis?"

"I..." she said squeezing her eyes shut as if that would make everything go away, "will help you,"

At those words, both Day and I started shouting insanities at her about how she was committing treason, and how the citizens of the Republic should be ashamed of her. I was blown away that June has agreed it side with the Colonies.

Smirking, as if Raquel knew this would be the outcome of this event, "Very good Ms. Iparis. If you would please follow me to the interrogation room. Guards! If you would so kindly escort Mr. Wing and Stavropolous to the torture chambers," turning around to flash one more blindingly white smile, "Don't worry boys, I will be there shortly,"

Kaede: I strolled down the dimly lit hallway, feeling on top of the world. Since I left the Patriots, to join the Colonies, there are so many benefits coming with my position. I have freedom to travel without secrecy. More income than I ever got from siding with the Patriots. Most of all, working for the Colonies gave me the opportunity to fly as much as I wanted. But I couldn't resist the temptation of coming back to torture and interrogate the trio. When I crossed the border into the Colonies to tell Day about Razor, and help him and June get back. The entire thing, was an act.

A sparkling of static filled my earpiece, and Raquel's voice spoke urgently, "Change of plans, I'm going to need Lisa over with Anden, and you with Day. Ms. Iparis decided to side with the Colonies,"

I was shocked and knew it had to be an act because June would never side with the Colonies, "Ms. Banx, it has to be an act, June is the most loyal Republic soldier there is. She's tapped for Princeps which basically means she's a shoe-in for the position because of Anden's attraction to her,"

"I'm aware of that information, and Lisa Matthews already confirmed that. We'll just have to see exactly how far Ms. Iparis is willing to go with this charade. Demanding she torture Mr. Wing, and we'll go from there?

Pressing my hand to my ear as if that would magnify Ms. Banx words I told her, "The last time I saw her, she was head-over-heels in love,"

I could see Raquel's face smiling as she said her next words to me, "Ms. Matthews provided somewhat different of an impression. The Elector was said to have been going to see Ms. Iparis on many occasions to check on her well-being. We must also take into account the fact that we were not expecting Mr. Wing to be at the restaurant at the same time. It was a private dinner for Ms. Iparis and Stavropolous only with the order to not be interrupted under any circumstance,"

"So what exactly are you saying?" I ask.

"What I'm saying is to not presume anything in Mr. Wing's interrogation,"

"Yes Mam," I replied.

Just before clicking off, Raquel said, "Kaede, make sure he suffers,"

"I will."

**Author Drabble: Hey, I cannot believe I have had over 1000 views! This is such a dream come true and I am so humbled that you would take the time to read my Fic. Remember, feel free to PM me or give me a review, or anything else. Each bit of recognition means so much to me and I would love if anyone had suggestions on how this should go. I would also like to know what you think about June siding with the Colonies. Is it all an act? Or something deeper? Talk to you soon I hope, but since I' going on vacation, I probably won't reply or upload as fast.**


End file.
